


Gullible

by VocaSonic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, at all?, is there plot in this?, just enjoy the porn, mephiles/mephistopheles comparison whaaaaa, the plot is confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocaSonic/pseuds/VocaSonic
Summary: Hi, I'm Silver The Hedgehog. Yeah, that's me. Now you might be wondering how I ended up in this situation.In which Silver goes to Twinkle Park and gets roped into devils' games.





	Gullible

**Author's Note:**

> presenting: silver plays himself real bad. the world needs more mephilver so here's my contribution.
> 
> enjoy the hedgehog porn.

Silver keened, albino legs clenching tight and pulling the monster between them closer. His fingers scratched across cold, crystalline quills as his sinfully loud mouth was assaulted by another tongue to keep it silent. He whimpered into the sloppy saliva exchange, his reactions rewarding him with the length invading him going somehow much _harder_ and much _faster._ White quills slumped against the worn down mattress as Silver threw his head back. “Oh _fuck!_ ” He cursed, feeling sharp fangs crawl across his neck.

“ _Language,_ ” Mephiles growled from atop the younger hedgehog, swapping the intense thrusts he was putting so much effort into for a filthy grind, feeling those cute little hip bones underneath his grip. His thumbs rubbed under the dips and curves of Silver’s frame, the rest of his fingers firmly holding onto his lower back, pulling Silver towards him each time he moved forward into the other. Mephiles thought he had heard a soft apology between the rather _whorish_ moans he was beckoning from the hedgehog, which he could make do with for now.. he was in a good mood. Mephiles kissed and suckled down Silver’s neck, leaving dark, purple bruises on once untainted skin, trailing back up underneath a peach jaw. His tongue flickered out to lap up the drool beginning to drip down of Silver’s bottom lip, all puffy and abused from various nips, sucks, bites and vigorous kissing brought upon it. Mephiles quickly got back into the groove of things as he pecked the corner of Silver’s babbling mouth as whimpers leaked like a fountain straight out of it, angling his hips so his length would just change direction _slightly_ and-

“ _Right there, right there!_ ” Silver cried, muscles drawing tight around Mephiles, “I’m gonna, I’m gonna _c-oohhh,_ Mephiles, I’m _cumming_ \--”

The last thing Silver felt was a mild awareness of _liquid_ on his stomach suddenly all up on him and _in_ him before the poor hedgehog blacked out, the pleasurable waves of his orgasm washing him to a soft land of drifting unconsciousness.

**_XXX_**

_“Come one, come all! Step right up, don’t be shy! Witness the best attraction you’ll see here yet! Mephistopheles’ one-night, one-sight freakshow! Come up and take a gander at these world wonders from all around, you might not get another chance in your sad, pathetic lifetimes!”_

Silver rolled his eyes at the carnival barker trying to catch attention. Sure, it was his job, but insulting the park-goers was… rude, not much else to it. Granted, it caught _his_ attention, so he supposed it worked. To an extent. Ugh. He decided to take a stop around the ever growing crowd piling around the wagon, which was rather long and large in size, the wood rotting away due to what looked like age and overuse, but the barker was riling up who he could get.

“ _Now, which one of you damned souls is brave enough to enter the caravan of freaks? I can promise you they won’t bite… but you might want to keep your limbs close to you, they might get frisky!_ ”

Whatever innuendo that meant, Silver wanted no part of. Ignoring the barker suddenly got a hell of a lot easier when deep purple smoke began to seep out of the cart, everyone’s curiosity and attention focused on the forming tendrils leaking through the chipped planks, and a figure then busted out of what was assumed to be the entrance. It looked like a… hedgehog? Crystalline and jagged edges made up the head and body, dark but light on the tips, upturned quills, and a splash of chest fur akin to his own but within a smaller patch. He was fancily adorned with a tarnished suit, whoever this was could have easily just came right out of _Sweeney Todd._ His appearance was eerily calm, green pupils in front of a red sclera, acting like acid burning through the crowd.

“ _May the gods have mercy on you all, I have to apologize, it seems this is the beginning of a rebellious outbreak!_ ” The carnie barker screeched, stirring up a panic in the crowd. Some had already began to run, but the purple appendages had wrapped around their wrists, keeping them to stay. Silver’s ESP sparkled around his palms. If he had to protect everyone in this park, he would. The barker let out a series of laughter that sounded more like a banshee’s giggle fit than any normal laugh Silver had ever heard, until a deep voice broke the panic. It was low, smooth, like a gentle caress in an audible form.

And it apparently belonged to the escaped freak.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am the one they call Mephistopheles. There is no outbreak, I assure you. Besides, only fools run from the devil.” He said nonchalantly, walking down into the formed crowd (which looked like it was growing, oddly enough.). Silver grew uneasy just at the man’s presence. There was something untrustworthy about this whole thing, but the mention of _the devil_ brushed him the wrong way. No way. There was no way that he was gonna fuck with any sort of supernatural elements, _especially_ the dark side of it. Silver’s boot turned on it’s heel, and only got a step forward when something cold wrapped itself about his wrist.  
  
“What the-?” Silver gasped, feeling a body _press_ right up against his backside. The shivers forcing themselves down his spine at the sensation disgusted him.  
  
“And yet, gullible souls like you still turn your backs.” Mephistopheles breathed into his ear, chuckling after it twitched.  
  
“ _Gullible?_ ” Silver retorted. He couldn’t _actually_ believe that this guy practically grinding against him was the devil himself. This was a show, with some terribly done audience participation, that’s all.  
  
“Yes, gullible. That’s all you are.” Those cold tendrils pressed down into his flesh, Silver’s pulse beating up against them more and more rapidly. It wasn’t even long before they slithered down into his gloves, stroking over the markings on his hands… Mephistopheles raised a brow. “You might think you’re special, but if you aren’t blending with the crowd, it’s making a fool of yourself.” Silver huffed, flabbergasted. What was he supposed to say?  
  
“You don’t know me.”

“You say that like I should.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“But what if I did, Silver?”

 _That_ caught Silver off guard. He nearly choked at hearing his own name, wrestling himself free as he could from the creepy guy’s grip. _How the fuck?_

**_XXX_**

Silver felt his body slam against a wall, nearly getting the oxygen forcibly sent out of his lungs before he couldn’t breathe for another reason.

“Mephiles,” Mephistopheles spat out before crushing their lips together, speaking between kisses. “Call me Mephiles,”

“I thought your name was Mephist _opheles_ \- _ooh.._ ” Silver blurted out, purrs ripping from his throat against his will as that mouth moved down his neck.

“Stage name. Just, use Mephiles.” The darker hedgehog said with a suckle, catching malleable flesh between sharp teeth, pushing his squirming prey down on a nearby mattress.

“I guess it-it’s easier to say-- _aah!_ ”

**_XXX_**

“You’re also a virgin of sexual status, aren’t you?”  


Amber eyes broke lock with lime green, staring down at the ground. “It’s… not wrong.” He confirmed, the crowd gasping and laughing. For what felt like the past three hours (but was more like thirty minutes) Mephistopheles had been grilling out his information, like his name, age, relationship status, personality traits.. and not a single thing had been incorrect. It was more or less, extremely unsettling and unnerving that a stranger knew this much about him. Yikes. Not to mention the public embarrassment, that also wasn’t so great, either. At least the amount of people were coming and going naturally, some checking out inside the wagon and some just not being interested in some hedgehog’s personal information. Thank Chaos. “How do you know all this about me?” Silver asked, his tone at a loss. A finger ran under his chin, bringing the eye contact back between them.

“You’re special, Silver. In fact, I’ve been watching you for a very long time now. Don’t you think that an individual as yourself, with your type of power, wouldn’t peak my interest?” Mephistopheles informed the albino hedgehog, a smirk splitting across his face.  
  
Silver scoffed, yanking his chin back where it should be. Buried deep, deep within his chest fur. “That’s creepy as hell.”  
  
“Incidentally, that’s where I came from.” Mephistopheles leaned forward, getting far too close for comfort in Silver’s opinion.    
  
Had the guy never heard of personal space? Boots stepped back on the grass, giving some breathing room between the two. “Yeah, well you can go back there for all I care.” Silver hissed.  
  
Purple smoke began to rise up between the both of them, Mephistopheles beginning to cackle as their surroundings changed. Panic immediately flooded Silver’s mind and adrenaline crashed through his veins as he heard Mephistopheles speak out from within the dark swirl they were in, “Not without you, dear.”  
  
Everything faded into nothing, and when things re-solidified, Silver’s heart was pounding, alarm bells all around in his mind. And yet, everything felt fuzzy. His telekinesis was rendered useless under these conditions, and his ability to focus on a thought was absolutely shattered when a cold body ground against his own. Mephistopheles was the next thing he saw, and he was pushed. “Come, let me show you the pleasures of _hell._.” That smooth voice called him, manipulating him. Some fuckery was happening, because Silver was sure that heat was shooting down to places he really didn’t want it to be...

He was stuttering. No matter how hard he tried, his throat closed up whenever he attempted to force it out. Silver found it _literally impossible_ to say ‘no’.

**_XXX_**

Mephiles chuckled to himself as Silver had passed out beneath him, letting the sleeping hedgehog curl up underneath his chin and to his chest in his rest, staying lodged deep inside the other male still. There was no issue in Mephiles’ mind of staying like that until the morning rose upon them. He snorted softly, kissing the top of his newfound lover’s forehead. Actual romantic partners or not, a hard, rough romp once in awhile with this one couldn’t hurt. This would be good for Mephiles. For the younger hedgehog, however….

  
Gullible. So fucking gullible. That was one of the most easiest and enjoyable collections Mephiles had ever had the pleasure of being a part of.

Silver would make an excellent addition to his little freakshow act.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i don't know what i'm doing. i wrote this in like 5 hours and i'm very tired, this is un-beta'd so if it's shit or if there's screw ups oh well.


End file.
